Description (Applicant's Description): The core continues to function as a major source of invaluable resources for Projects 1, 2, 3 and 4. Major functions and achievements are listed below. Function 1 is largely performed at MDACC, while the other functions are performed at UTSW. 1) Sample collection. More than 250 lobectomy specimens have been collected, along with blood samples and clinical data. 2) Coordinate transfer and storage of samples from Project 4 Chemoprevention Trial for study at UTSW. These samples are obtained from MDACC, logged in and distributed to investigators at UTSW for molecular analyses. 3) and 4) Establish and characterize paired cell lines from SCLC and NSCLC tumors. More than 35 pairs of B-lymphoblastoid/lung cancer paired cell lines have been established, characterized and extensively allelotyped. 5) We have established a laser capture microdissection facility as a SPORE resource. 6) DNA and RNA has been prepared from tumors, non-malignant tissues and cell lines and over 500 aliquots have been distributed to SPORE investigators. 7) We have established collaborations with other investigators at other SPORE sites, exchanged materials with them, and instigated collaborative projects. 8) We have developed a simple, rapid method for the preparation of epithelial cells from malignant and non-malignant tissues which provide a source of high quality DNA and RNA. Future work will concentrate on preparing and distributing samples collected and processed by this "EASI" method.